Support of individual faculty research projects will be undertaken in order to strength the biomedical research and research training opportunities available to both faculty and students at Bethune-Cookman College. Support for the following projects is requested: 1. Structure and Bonding of Platinum (II) - Nucleotide Complexes, R. F. Copeland, Principal Investigator. 2. Mammalian Cyclic Nucleotide-Dependent Protein Kinase Modulators, W. N. Kuo, Principal Investigator. 3. Effects of Rifampicin on Protein Synthesis in Mouse Cells, V. R. Lawson, Principal Investigator. 4. Biochemical Genetics and Metabolic Pathways in Tribolium castaneum, M.A. Rahmani, Principal Investigator. 5. Ultrastructural and Biochemical Studies on Indole-3-acetic acid-Induced Tumors in Bean (Phaseolus vulgaris L.) Embryos, S. Sen, Principal Investigator. This is a renewal proposal for Grant No. RR08119.